Patent document 1 discloses a conventional optical cosmetic device for body hair. The optical cosmetic device for body hair of patent document 1 is configured to irradiate skin with light having a wavelength range of 550 nm to 1200 nm in order to inhibit hair growth.
Patent Document 1: Japanese National Phase Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-502642